406 Years Later
by ThatKayleeGirl
Summary: Soul Calibur and Soul Edge disappeared from existence and hid in Ostrheinsburg 406 years ago, in 1607 A.D, when Patroklos and Pyrrha Alexandra destroyed them. Stories were passed on, soon becoming a topic in history class to teach students throughout the world. Rumors spread that 406 years later, they will resurrect themselves and effect the lives of 2 teens forever On short hiatus
1. Prologue

406 Years Later

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure & Romance

Summary: Soul Calibur and Soul Edge disappeared from existence and hid in Osthreinsburg 406 years ago, in 1607 A.D, when Patroklos and Pyrrha Alexandra destroyed them. Stories were passed on throughout generations, soon becoming a topic in history class to teach Sophomore year high schoolers throughout the world. Rumors spread that in the year of 2013, they will resurrect themselves and choose a worthy wielder. Yet another tale of souls and swords will form and this time, it will truly be the last.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Prologue_

1607 A.D.

Patroklos Alexander grabbed Soul Edge's handle, his hand on top of his sister's, Pyrrha Alexandra. He was choosen by Soul Calibur to kill Soul Edge and its wielder, his sister. He was told it was his destiny. But he didn't believe in destiny. As he puts it, he'll "carve his own fate". So he and his sister stabbed Soul Calibur, creating blue and red streams of light that shot upwards as it closed the astral gates above the two.

"Our lives truly begin now." Pyrrha said and the two watched the swords disappear into thin air. Believing everything was over, the two left and went to live their lives. But they were wrong. Nothing was over. The swords saved themselves from destruction quick enough to find a hiding place in the city of Osthreinsburg.

They both went to sleep, awaiting a new wielder...


	2. Chapter 1: Yet Another Tale

**A/N:** I prewrote a few chapters before posting the story up so I don't know how often I will update, but enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Soul Series or its characters, just my OCs**

Chapter 1: Yet Another Tale

I woke up to my phone beeping loudly, telling me it was time to wake up. "Amber! You don't wanna be late for your first day of school!" I heard my mother yell as she was most likely preparing my breakfast. I groaned as I forced myself to get up. I groaned even louder and walked for what seemed like hours to my bathroom. I turned the light on and washed my face with cold water. I zombie-walked into the shower and finished getting ready. I put on my black skinny jeans and my purple hi-low top. I then grabbed a gold-chain necklace. It was my brother's. It was made of pure gold and other minerals. I wore it everyday since his death. It was all I had left of him. The charm was an amber with an R engraved, standing for Rick, my brother's name. He died a few months ago, right before summer vacation. He was murdered by what was described as a pirate with two long swords. When word got out, everyone at school stopped talking to me and more about me. My friends and I became distant and I became independent. I wanted to find the man who killed him. I will avenge his death. I went downstairs to eat breakfast, and headed to my bus stop.

The bus pulled up to the school and I got out first. I walked into the school and everyone turned to look at me. "Freak." I heard a girl say. I turned to face her and there she was. Arianna Vender. My old best friend. I continued to walk forward to my new locker and put my stuff inside. I grabbed my things needed for history class. I walked alone and tried to lessen the attention by going in a small crowd and staying moderately close to them. When I reached room A213, I stopped and opened the door. I sat down in the back and lowered my head. I noticed Arianna walk in with my old friends. They were laughing at me and purposely talking crap about me loudly.

"Remember when we first all met, when Amber was such a nerd and dropped her stuff all the time?" Arianna loudly said as she sat down in the front.

I lifted my head up and said, "You know, you did that, too. It was why we were friends."

"Big mistake." Arianna said and continued to make fun of me. I kept my head down for a few more minutes when the bell rang. The teacher, old Mr. Myers, walked in with his cane in hand.

"Welcome, class, to your first day of sophomore year. Not very exciting, I see. Anyways, I am a teacher who does not need introductions. Everyone knows me. Open your textbooks to page 25." he instructed. We all obeyed and I looked at the page. Great. "Soul Edge and Soul Calibur" Every year we hear about this, but this time it is focused year-round. The door opened and everyone turned to see who it was.

The Emo, as he was called, though he is not that much of an emo person. He dresses dark and has gelled up black hair in the front.

"Mr. Ryker, fantastic. Have a seat and I'll get your tardy slip ready in no time."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Myers, had a problem finding the class." he said and walked to the back.

"The classroom is right at the entrance."

"Exactly." He sat in one of the many empty seats around me, next to me to be exact. He got out his textbook and took notes with the class.

"Someone tell me when the swords were last seen." Mr. Myers said. No one answered, even though I knew the answer.

"1607 A.D." Ryker said next to me.

"Excellent, Mr. Ryker. Someone else tell me who wielded Soul Calibur and Soul Edge."

"Patroklos Alexander and Pyrrha Alexandra." I said confidently.

"Marvelous."

"Nerd." Arianna coughed out. Mr. Myers glared at her as so did I.

"Ms. Vender, tell me what city this happened in."

"Some Ostrich city in Germany." she replied.

"Osthreinsburg, the lost city. It holds the two Soul swords and this year, they will choose their wielders. Being a wielder of Soul Calibur is a blessing. The world will know who you are. You will be the most popular being on the planet. You would like that, would you not, Ms. Vender?"

"I'd love to have all the power in the world."

I rolled my eyes and asked, "But why swords? We have bombs and guns for a reason."

"Swords and other weapons are the path to one's soul," he said as he walked to me.

"Tell me, what lies within yours?"

"Freakiness." a guy said. Everyone all laughed and I glared at him.

"I'm not sure, Mr. M."

The bell rang as we all went to the next class.

This is gonna be a _long_ year.


	3. Chapter 2: The Master

A/N: So this chapter is...interesting. Not how I expected it to turn out. But, I still hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R, but if it is that bad, put it in nice terms...haha

**Disclaimer: The Soul Series and its characters are ****_nowhere_**** near owned by me**

Chapter 2: The Master

After an agonizing first week of school, I walked into History with a smile. Mr. Myers made the class really cool, which is rare at this school. This became the only fun class so far, the rest being pushed around and bullied. We were told to reenact the entire history, starting with the first appearance of Nightmare. The students did their part and it was time for other characters to come in. Me, being Filipino, I was cast as Talim, the Filipino, elbow-wielding 15 year old girl. Which is cool, because I'm 15. I put my long black hair into braids and got out the pretend blades. I did my part and then changed back. I had to travel with a Korean boy and purify a creature. I had to travel with Ryker, who played a guy named Yun-Seong.

When I finished changing out of my costume, I went back into the room and watched the scenes. "Ms. Rosales, may I speak to you?" I heard Mr. Myers say. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Yeah?"

"What are the three sacred treasures of the Ling-Sheng Su temple, which are needed to resurrect Soul Calibur?"

"Dvapara-Yuga, the holy mirror, Kali-Yuga, the holy staff, and the Krita-Yuga, the holy sword, AKA Soul Calibur."

"Who wielded the Kali-Yuga?"

"A boy named Xiba."

"And before him?"

"Kilik, who also wore a shard of the Dvapara-Yuga, called a Holy Stone, around his neck, and the father of Xiba."

"You seem to know all of this." he said, impressed.

"It's a pretty interesting subject, Mr. Myers." I responded honestly.

"And do you believe the Krita-Yuga will make its way to the other treasures and resurrect itself?"

"Not really. I honestly believe it's a myth created based off diaries from hallucinating fighters."

"Oh."

After a long pause, Mr. Myers started to speak again. "I want you to come back after school. I need to teach you something more advanced that the rest of the class will never understand."

"And what might that be?"

"The truth. Not the bull they put in our textbooks." I confusedly nodded and left the class once the bell rang.

After my last period, art, I walked to the classroom. I nervously knocked on the door and he signaled me to come in. I opened the door and slowly stepped towards him.

"What 'truth' were you talking about earlier?" Mr. Myers hit something next to him, which was a big button that said "PRESS IN EMERGENCY" and big, bold red letters. A bookshelf moved and a door appeared behind it. It read, "Do Not Open" and Mr. Myers quickly opened it. I thought it was just a storage room, but I was wrong. When I walked in, it was a colossal room with loads of swords and other weapons. There was a floor mat in the back with open space, so I assumed it was for training.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked as I looked at all of the weapons he owned.

"It is a lair of my most prized possessions."

I stood in awe and walked around. "Mr. Myers, you are one different teacher," I said in shock. "Does the school allow this?" He shook his head.

"No one knows of this. I saved it for the perfect student. When I heard of your younger brother's murder, I knew you wanted revenge on the pirate. I know who the pirate is, and for you to challenge him, you must learn a style of fighting. When I got you in my class, I knew I wanted you to learn from me."

"Learn to fight?"

He nodded. "This is a lot to handle, considering the fact that your teacher just introduced you to a lair full of weapons."

I scoffed. "You think? I just walked into my very old, no offense, teacher's secret room filled with loads of stuff that can fricken' kill someone while he tells me I must learn to fight. What the hell, Mr. Myers?!"

"I know you're confused. Just trust me when I say this; You are more important than you think and must learn more about the two Soul Swords to train with me."

"Okay, okay. You are officially delusional."

He stopped walking around and stared at me. "When I asked you what lies within your soul, I wanted an answer. So tell me, what lies within your soul? And give me a truthful answer."

"Mr. Myers, I-"

"Answer it!'

I gave him a scared look. I then looked at my hand as I brought it up, making a fist. I knew what I wanted. "Vengeance. Over Rick's murder." I then looked at Mr. Myers. "Mr. Myers, is this safe for a man your age? Teaching teenagers how to hold a weapon? You have no idea what we do."

He laughed. "I'm older than you think. I was the first to wield Soul Calibur." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Seriously? You really think you're Edge Master? He disappeared with the swords. It says in the textbook that he died after they 'died'."

"I told you the book was bull."

I then noticed he was wearing the Edge Master costume he had for himself in the reenactment. How could I not have noticed this? "This is a dream, isn't it? I'm gonna wake up and find myself that I'm in my bed and have to go to school. Or I'm asleep in another class."

He shook his head. "This is real. I want you to meet me before and after school everyday, and 3 hours over the weekend. Your parents know this is happening. I told them when Rick died. It took plenty of convincing and a few bribes, but they finally gave in. They, too, believe you should be taught fighting. Tomorrow, meet me before school extra early so you can choose a style of fighting." he told me and I awkwardly left.

Did that just happen?

I woke up extra early, around 5, so I could meet so-called "Edge Master" before school. When I finished putting on my black crop-top, I grabbed my necklace and put it on. When I walked out of my room, I ran into my father. He fixed my shirt and smiled. "I trust this guy to teach you the rights and wrongs about fighting and how to channel your anger towards other things."

"I know, Dad. He's a cool teacher."

"I'm so proud of you, Amber. Just promise me you won't use the sword for bad things."

"I promise."

I walked inside the school and into the classroom, which was right by my locker and the entrance. I went to the button and pressed it. I then opened the door. When I walked in, I saw Edge Master in partial armor and a ponytail. He looked just like his portrait in the book.

"Amber, you're 5 minutes late." he said as he stood up from a mat.

"Excuse me?" I asked in confusion.

"The school opens at 6. It is 6:05. You must get here as early as possible to guarantee max training. I do not have 3 years, and neither do you. Once the soul swords come back, you must go and find them. Find Soul Calibur's wielder and team up with them. If they want to know if you are worthy to wield your sword, you must be prepared." Edge Master strictly said.

"Wait, what? I thought this was to find the pirate that killed Rick."

"That too. He wants Soul Edge back. He once wielded it, but had to let it go. He will follow the wielder. Once you face Nightmare, you will find him."

"Nightmare? The Azure Night is coming back, too?"

"Of course. He is Soul Edge. Even though his being was destroyed back in 1607, he will overcome any person who wields Soul Edge."

I then walked to the weapon gallery. "Then I must find a weapon that suits me."

"Indeed. I know many styles, including ones no one else knows of. You will be my first student in centuries."

"Who was your student?"

"Kilik. As you know, he wielded the Kali-Yuga before following in my footsteps to be like me, a master of weapons. After giving the rod to his son, he learned that once his son dies, the Kali-Yuga must be returned to Kilik, for he will wield it once again until he dies. Crazy enough, he stopped aging, like me. He disappears every other century to train himself so his skills are at their peak. He is coming out of hiding when the soul swords come back."

"Does he still wield other weapons?" I curiously asked. He shook his head.

"He has devoted everything to the rod, and still holds a holy stone across his neck, even though he gave it up in 1591," he then turned to me, saying, "Do you want to learn the rod technique?"

I shook my head. "I wanna learn a sword fighting style. One that is great at defense and offense and is long, but not so heavy that I cannot run with it. One that is simple, yet complex at the same time."

"You need a sword that is master-able by March. You will leave at the end of spring break, hopefully. It's an estimate. You're leaving ASAP, no excuses. Soul Edge must be stopped before it gets into the wrong hands."

"Then teach me one you easily picked up."

"I'll teach you one I taught myself. It meets your requirements and I learned it just recently, so it is still fresh in my mind."

"Show me the sword." I said eagerly. He walked across the shelves and grabbed a moderately long, thin sword. The handle was also long, approximately as long as my hand. It had a sharp edge at the end if the handle.

"This is an upside-down style. You hold the sword upside down with your dominate hand and grab the handle. Bring it so the blade lightly touches the back of the shoulder above your hand. When you strike horizontally, you move your entire arm out horizontally, making your arm parallel to the ground while creating a 90 degree angle that faces the floor. You first hit your opponent with the edge of your handle, which is the reason why the handle is pointy there. There is a simple combo, which is what you will learn today."

"I'll need a sword." I said, reaching his other sword of the same style.

He then grabbed my arm, saying, "Not yet. Learn the combo first."

"With what?" I asked.

"A wooden sword."

"Seriously, Mr. M?"

"I told you to call me Master."

"Master." I repeated him. I grabbed the wooden sword he handed me. I walked towards a dummy he set up.

"Hold it like I told you." I obeyed and held it like he showed.

"Do one horizontal strike and stay like that." I hit the dummy with the edge of the stick and stayed there. Amazingly, the stick went through the dummy and went to the other side of the dummy.

"Whoa."

"Yes, it is amazing how it can go through without you feeling it. Now move the stick through the dummy the other way and back to position." I obeyed and the stick went through the dummy again. I quickly went back to the original stance, my legs bent and my left leg in front. My body was turned to the side for a better angle.

"Excellent. You were able to learn the stance before I taught you."

"I just, uh, figured."

"Now do that move over and over until I say to stop." I sighed and obeyed. My arm got more and more tired each time I was forced to execute it faster.

"Excellent. More power." he said after 10 minutes. I kept doing what he said and eventually, my arm became numb. I was able to keep going throughout an hour with few breaks.

"Now, vertical strikes." he said, grabbing his sword. "You swing the sword completely underneath your shoulder and armpit. It will hit the opponent from low to high. a triple threat. You do the same thing backwards to go back to position. This one starts off slow, but as your strength increases, so will the skill in this particular move." He demonstrated it and told me to do it extra slowly. When I did, he told me to do it faster. The pattern repeated before he told me to stop. "It's 7:45. As you know, school starts at 8. There's showers in the back, just go straight and take a left."

"How on Earth do you fit all of this in a storage closet?" I asked curiously.

"The school gave me the biggest one. Plus renovations I did myself." he smiled. I laughed and ran to the back. I quickly rinsed off my sweat and barely dried my hair off before the 1st bell rang, indicating that buses are starting to drop off students. I quickly ran out of the locker room with partially wet hair. I brushed it on my way out before grabbing my stuff for class and exiting the storage closet. Edge Master is already changed into his "old people" clothes and had his cane out. He prepared his notes for class as I started to speak. "Master, do you know when the Soul Swords are returning?"

"They are already back. I sensed it the moment before I called you over to tell you to stay after school yesterday."

"That's why you told me?"

"Look, I already sense Soul Edge's return. I'm afraid you might have to leave sooner than planned now that I think about it. We must train at whatever time we get. When's your free period?"

"It's 5th period."

"Great. That's my planning period. Where's your 4th period class?"

"Next door with Spanish."

He was gonna say something before Ryker went through the doors.

"Mr. Salem, welcome."

"Hey, Mr. M." he replied. He walked to the back to sit next to me.

"Is it me, or does Mr. M give you a weird vibe?" he whispered.

"He speaks in like some ancient grammar. I don't know why. He seems creepy." I whispered back, hiding the real reason why he speaks like that.

"Tell me about it." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

I then looked at him with curious face."So tell me, who is Ryker Salem? Why should he be sitting next to some 'freakshow' in History?" I curiously asked.

"He's a regular guy who is mistaken for being emo, rebellious, punk-like, and so on."

"And why does he choose to sit next to a 'freakshow'?

"Because he and the 'freakshow' are regular people who were too different to make the cut for the popular people and are now mistaken for things they are not."

"Then why does he dress dark? The deep red and black colors don't help him in any way."

"Because it's who he is." We smiled again before the bell rang again. We never noticed the rest of the rest of the class had walked in already. Good thing we were whispering.

"Good morning, Class. Today, we will discuss battles, for tomorrow we will fight. I don't care how good you are with a sword. I have proper armor for certain people who might need it. No, it's not real sword fighting. It's sticks. This is a class tournament, and whoever wins just might be the next wielder of any soul sword. There will be two winners, one boy, one girl. So try hard. Rules are that any sign of blood is an automatic disqualification. Anybody messing around will get their grade lowered, and your grades are low enough. This is a participation grade, and winners each get $100 from me." I smiled, knowing I'm going to win. As the class had become exited and shouted out comments, Edge Master quieted them down. "Tournament starts tomorrow. Train yourself and think of a fighting style you want to base your fighting on. It lasts all day, and you will be excused from your following classes of the day. Consider this a beginning-of-the-year-test. You know how people fought in the 16th and 17th centuries. It doesn't have to be a sword. It could be any weapon, if I have a wooden model of it in my storage closet. When you decide on a style, whether it's long and heavy, or short and light, or even just a simple sword. You start off with 10 hit-health. First to get 10 hits landed on their opponent wins. Then the amount goes higher and higher. The top two of each gender will need 100 hits. Some hits cost more than one, depending on how hard it was. Luckily, we have a big class and equal amount of boys and girls. Good luck to you all."

We all got excited and then got out our notes packet and turned to the battles section.

"Today is all about learning how fighting styles go."

**A/N: **Yeah. Everything happened pretty quickly. Not as proud of this chapter compared to the future ones. Mr. Myers wasn't planned to be Edge Master, but it sort of just worked out. I didn't plan on having Edge Master train Amber, but for me, the greatest ideas always come while writing out a general idea. Hope you enjoyed, and review!


	4. Chapter 3: The Tournament

**A/N: **I'm soo sorry for the long wait, guys! I've been so busy with stuff and never found the time to upload another chapter, but I'm uploading 2 chapters today, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Soul Series or its characters**

Chapter 3: The Tournament

"More power." Edge Master said as I executed yet another combo of horizontal, kick, and vertical attacks. I slashed through the dummy one last time and Edge Master nodded.

"You going to use the combos in today's tournament later?"

"Not really. I'm going to use the sword, but I'm most likely just going to walk out of my opponent's way and avoid a fight."

"Good. You're against Arianna."

I turned to him and quickly walked over to him, saying, "Wait, what?! Master, you know how we hate each other!"

"Look, consider this a test. I want you to mostly dodge her attacks and let her hurt hurself. If you want to strike, strike. Take your anger at her out on another thing. I'll teach you that later." We continued our morning training before I went to shower. The bell rang when I finished drying my hair. I did final touches before leaving the storage closet. I hit the button before taking my seat. When I did, Edge Master told me to get up and go to the gym.

"We're having the tournament there. You're going first." he said. I nodded and brought my stuff to the gym, seeing the rest of the class there.

"Class, quiet down please. We are starting the tournament now." We all quieted down and looked at him. I walked over to Ryker and gave him a "good luck" look. He returned the look and we looked at Edge Master. "If you fall off the mat, it is considered a 'Ring Out'. Automatic loss. In this first round, 10 hits, you're out. Every round, the amount of hits go up while the mats get smaller. Everyone goes against one person. The winner then advances to the next round. Do you understand?"

"Yes." we all said.

"Great, first up, Amber vs. Arianna." Everyone stared as she and I went to the rack of wooden weapons. I grabbed the model of my sword while she grabbed a long sword and a large shield.

"Good luck." I said to her, holding in my anger.

"Don't wish me luck. You're the one who needs it." I rolled my eyes and went to the platform. She joined onto the other side and got into a weak stance. Her balance was off and all she was open so that I can easily strike her. Man, I sound like Master right now. I put my sword behind my back, getting into position.

"Pfft, you call that a stance?" she insulted.

"Shut up and fight." I said.

"Begin." Edge Master instructed. I stood there while she charged at me. I waited for her to come close. She had her sword sticking out to jab me. When she got close, I moved out of her way. She tried to stop, but ended up tripping and falling to the ground onto her face. The class laughed as she turned red. She got up and looked at Edge Master.

"Mr. Myers, that's not fair!"

"In battle, fighters don't turn to their teachers and complain. That fall is 1 hit."

"What!?" she yelled before I struck at her horizontally. I did the two moves Edge Master taught me when I first started.

"2 hits." he said. She rose her sword and attempted to hit me. I dodged her by going to the side while she fell to the ground and onto her sword. I kicked her lightly on the ground. I hit the heavy armor Edge Master forced her to wear while I wore no armor. When I stopped, she got up. I did a vertical strike. "Total of 7 hits." She charged again towards me. I did a combo where I jumped up, having her go under me. I struck her with a horizontal strike before switching my stance. I moved the sword into a normal position like other people would hold it and slashed her chest 2 more times before going into my old position. She tripped and fell to the ground, off the mat. "Perfect." Edge Master announced, meaning I got no hits.

I smiled and held a hand out for Arianna. "Damn you." she said and got up herself. I awkwardly pulled my hand away and went back to the rack.

"Next, Ryker vs. Billy." Edge Master said. Ryker grabbed a long sword and held it tightly and in a regular way. His stance was perfect. Equal balance, excellent space between his body and sword. It was like he was prepared for today. Billy had a large sword, like very long. It looked heavy. He held it with two hands, like Siegfried in the sketches provided in the textbook.

"Fight!" Ryker charged at Billy. He blocked Billy's large sideways attack and hit him with his sword many times in the chest. Billy tried going backwards, resulting in Ryker pushing him off the platform with his sword. "Ring out." Edge Master said, impressed. I looked at Edge Master, and he looked at me.

Ryker walked over to me and I high-fived him. "Since when did you get moves like that?" I asked.

"My parents taught me. They are masters at this stuff."

"Huh. I just guessed at how to strike."

"Haha. Well, off to the next round we go." he said.

We went through people together. The two of us kept winning. I would move out of the opponent's way and then strike at them many times. The opponents got tougher and tougher.

I stood on the small mat with my sword. In front of me, Kristen McCaulley stood with a rapier. She was another one of my friends. The tough one. She was excellent, able to break people's guards and hit them many times at once. It was hard for me to land an attack on her without her knocking my hand out of the way and hitting me.

"95 hits, McCaulley, 89 hits, Rosales." Edge Master announced.

She prepared a final blow on me before I moved. I went behind her and grabbed her. I elbowed her back twice with my left arm, then kicking her with my boot, and finally releasing a big vertical strike, knocking her off the platform.

I started breathing heavily as I looked at the class. Everyone was staring at me. They whispered to each other things like "What happened?" and "How did she do that?"

Edge Master stood up and said, "Our girls' champion, Amber Rosales!" He grabbed my arm and lifted it. People softly cheered, shocked. "Now for the boys' tournament, Ryker vs. Jack!" Jack wielded a long sword and shield. His stance was OK, but Ryker's was better. When the two started, Ryker charged and hit the shield with his sword, causing Jack to lower it slightly. Ryker saw this as the perfect time to pull off another great stunt. He had done it in only his 1st round and planned to do it again. He grabbed Jack and hit him many times with his sword. Jack then attempted to lure Ryker to the edge for an easy win, but Ryker sensed it. He then pretended to fall for the trick. When Jack moved over, Ryker kicked Jack off the platform.

"Boys' winner, Ryker Salem everyone!" I ran to Ryker and high-fived him. He then smiled and hugged me. We both rose our arms up into the air. Some cheered, others just wanted to flick us off. But who cares? I had a great time.


	5. Chapter 4: It Truly Begins Now

**A/N:** Here's the new chapter! Sorry it's short, but enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 4: It Truly Begins Now

I have been training with Edge Master for a month now. He recently told me of the man who killed Rick and says I'm ready to train with a sword now, for I leave next week.

"Please, do not get too excited.. If the swords never returned so quickly, I would've given you a sword in January. But this sword, it appeared to me after our first day of training. It took a form that I know you know."

"Master, what are you saying?" I asked, predicting he is going to say what I think he is.

"A blue sword appeared in this room, taking the form of your sword. I knew my senses were correct. You are worthy to wield Soul Calibur."

"Master, I-" He cut me off by showing the sword. It glowed a light blue. It was designed just like the sword Edge Master used to demonstrate moves to me. The handle was the size of my hand. I grabbed it. When I did, the sword glowed brightly and I held it like I was taught to. I practiced a few moves that I recently learned.

"Are you sure, Master? Did the sword really choose me?"

"You and I are practically the only people who know this style. I wield many swords, so it would transform to any sword I will it to be. Besides, I wielded this sword ages ago. I can sense a wielder of it. You are the only being Soul Calibur wants to be in the hands of."

I walked up to Edge Master, asking, "I am only an amateur. A newbie. Of every swordsman ever, why me?"

"Your will to fight is against evil."

"I guarantee I will injure myself with such power. I know I will lose control."

"The sword _is_ your soul. It will not hurt you. It will only hurt the opponent."

"Then prove it." I said, getting into position.

Edge Master smirked and grabbed a random sword. We fought for awhile before I finally wore him out.

"Impressive." was all he said before dismissing me to the shower.

Throughout the week, I practiced with the sword. I made sure I was executing each move perfectly every time. I may not know the style as good as Master, but he says I am the fastest learner he's seen throughout his long, _long_ life. He even says that I am very gifted with sword fighting and it comes natural to me, which is why he is sending me off so quickly.

I grabbed my sword tightly as I looked back at my house. I already told my parents goodbye. They don't like the fact that I'm leaving when I'm just learning the art of sword fighting, but I was able to convince them to let me go. I looked at my sword. Symbols were embedded on the blade. I assumed that it meant "Soul Calibur".

I saw Edge Master pull up in an old car of his. I walked inside and sat down, putting my seatbelt on.

"I'll take you to the airport. There, you will get onto a plane I arranged myself. They'll allow you to bring your swords on."

"Swords? As in plural?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. You need extras. A blacksmith I know forged some the other day for you, just in case," I nodded and he continued. "The plane will take you to Germany, where Ostrheinsburg once was. From there on, you will be traveling to find Soul Edge."

We pulled up to the airport and I got out of the car, thanking Edge Master for all he has done for me. I started to leave before he called my name.

"Choose your allies with thought. You can't trust everyone you meet. You never know what people would do to get that sword out of your possession," he said. I nodded and began to leave again before he called my name out again. I turned around to face him and he said

"You wield the sword. The sword does not wield you."

I looked at him with a weird look before waving goodbye and going to catch my private flight.

I landed in Germany around midnight. I walked out of the plane and grabbed my luggage. I walked to a local store and bought some blankets and a pop-up tent. I can't afford to stay in a hotel or motel, so I decided to just camp my way to Soul Edge.

This is when my journey truly begins

**A/N:** I got impatient when writing this and I just wanted to have Amber complete her training because I was afraid the story would become to boring with her training for half of the story, so stay tuned for chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 5: A New Ally

**A/N:** Finally got this one done! In this chapter, another character from the games appears. Also, I do my version of what happened to Yun-Seong and Talim and why they weren't in SCV. [Sorry Mi-na fans, I couldn't think of any reason, but imagine what you like :)]

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Soul Series or its characters**

Chapter 5: A New Ally

I walked up to a small city in the country. It doesn't really have a name, and no one lives here. All that is left of it is ruins of old buildings.

I was able to find a sturdy shelter to protect me from rain. I set up my tent and a fire and got out my baggage. I only have a backpack and a small suitcase so I can easily move to new places. Just as I was getting ready to sleep, I heard a noise from behind me. It sounded like someone trying to be stealthy and follow me. I grabbed Soul Calibur and raised it.

"Whoever you are, show yourself now and I'll let you go without a fight." I heard more of the footsteps and turned around. I saw a figure of a person. They were male, and had short hair. I then looked down at the weapon they were holding. A red rod with gold on the edge.

"Is that-" I started to say in shock before getting cut off.

"The Kali-Yuga. One of the three sacred treasures." he said in a calm voice.

"You probably want to join me, don't you?" He nodded before walking in front of the small fire I started, revealing his face. He had a mark on his left cheek and reddish-brown hair.

"Well, Master told me to choose my allies. You are not joining until you prove to me you're worthy." I said with a grin. He nodded again and smirked, getting into position. We fought for a few matches before I gave up. I let him sit down by the fire and tell me about himself before seeing if I can trust him or not.

"Well, I am probably in your textbooks. I've been here for quite some time now."

"You're Kilik, right? The owner of a shard of the Dvapara-Yuga and Kali-Yuga?" He nodded. "And an old student of Edge Master?" I asked. He then looked at me confusedly.

"You know Master?"

"Yeah. He trained me. Sent me off to this country." I responded

"Of course he would do that. He wanted you to find me."

"Why?" I gave a shocked look.

"Because he knows that we are the ones who will defeat Soul Edge."

"And how can he know that?"

"He's the master. Of all fighting styles. And, he is connected to the swords." I agreed to Kilik's statement and stood up.

"Well, Kilik, welcome to my new home." I said, looking around.

"Your home? This is your the swords' home."

"Wait, what?"

"Welcome to the lost city of Ostrheinsburg, where _everything_ happened."

"This is Ostrhreinsburg? How did the swords survive here?"

"No clue. I came here last week to search for the new wielders. Then, you come with a blue sword. I don't know how the swords were able to remain dormant all these years, but they did."

"Then how did I end up here?"

"It's fate. That sword is saying that something is up here. And I had the same feeling with my rod. Soul Edge is here. In this city."

"Well then, are you willing to join me?" I asked happily.

He smiled, saying, "Sure. Why not?"

We continued to talk about random stuff about ourselves before I decided to sleep.

"Well, Kilik, I'd offer you a place to sleep, but-" I started to say before he started to interrupt me.

"It's okay. I have a tendency to find good shelters around this city." I then said good night to him and zipped open my tent. I then closed the front of the tent and lay down on the blankets I have set up.

I awoke to the sound of Kilik's voice. I opened my eyes and saw his shadow outside my tent. He was saying my name, telling me to wake up. "Ugh. What time is it?" I asked as I got out of my tent.

"Dawn." he responded.

"What? Why the early waking?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"It's the best time to train. You can train yourself to learn more moves and wake yourself up to get breakfast. Also, it is the most peaceful part of the day." I groaned and grabbed my sword.

"Be careful, Amber. That sword's power can overpower you. especially in a tired state, like you are in right now."

"I know. Master told me the same things before I left the U.S."

"I know he did. I'm just reminding you." I then walked off to an open area and started to do some moves and combos.

When the sun started to get hotter and hotter, Kilik hollered my name. He then walked up to me, tossing me a bag. I caught it and opened it. It was full of energy bars and other snacks. There were also a few sandwhiches.

"Why the food sack?" I asked him grabbing an energy bar.

"Well, we need to keep traveling to find Soul Edge. No one has picked it up yet. Let's find it before it goes into the wrong hands. Again." "Ok." I said and ate an energy bar.

We traveled down south as the feeling of our weapons becoming uneasy became stronger and stronger. We approached a forest that was full of dead trees. "Stand back. Enemies can and will appear out of nowhere." Kilik said. I stepped backwards. Kilik grabbed a rock and tossed it into the forest. I concentrated on the silence and listened closely. I heard light footsteps and looked at Kilik. He put a finger on his mouth, indicating for me to be quiet. I nodded and looked to the trees. A figure jumped out of a tree, causing me to flinch backwards.

"You've entered the territory of my home. State your names and I will not kill you. You have my word." A young male voice said, pointing a Chinese sword towards us.

"Relax. Just some travelers looking for what most swordsman want." Kilik calmly said, putting down his rod. I copied him with my sword.

"You're not gonna find Soul Edge here. Run off." the guy said. I looked at his sword, then to mine.

"Not before a fight." I said, picking up my sword from the ground. Kilik turned to me worriedly. I gave him an 'It's ok' look and looked towards the swordsman. Behind him, a female figure jumped down from the same tree. She held up two elbow blades, just like I was taught when I played Talim.

"You're gonna lose against my sister and I. Even with both of you fighting us." the boy said, getting into a stance. I recognized it as the one Ryker used as Yun-Seong. Kilik grabbed his staff and went behind me, telling me to get him when I get tired. I got into stance as Soul Calibur continued to give uneasy signs.

I easily fought the boy. He managed to strike me only a couple of times before I K.O'ed him. His sister ran to me. She hit me many times, weakening my health. I found an open spot and stabbed there. She was caught off-guard, so I took that to an advantage and continued combo-ing her to no end before I got her down.

After the fight, I sat down to talk to them. "I'm Amber and this is Kilik. What are your names?" I asked, sounding demanding.

"I'm June and my sister's name is Rose."

I held up my sword, "June, Rose, do you know what this is?"

"That's Soul Calibur, right?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"It is telling me that Soul Edge is near. We need to get through your home to find it. Do we have your permission?" June nodded.

"I'm sorry I was so threatening. I'm trying to protect my little sister, who is only 14. Our family died when she was 13 and I was 16. My mother managed to teach her an old family style with elbow blades while my uncle taught me the traditional chinese style. See, we are just surviving here. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, June. But may I ask...Who passed down those fighting styles? They were featured in my textbook, last seen in 1590 by a Korean boy, Yun-Seong, and a Filipino girl, Talim."

"Yeah. Those two are our ancestors. My mom told me many stories of how the two traveled together after 1590. When Talim was 30, 15 years later, she gave birth to a boy. The father was Yun-Seong. The two were married happily and they decided not to go after the Soul Swords again, and instead take care of their kids. It was a hard decision for Talim, but she made the right choice." June explained.

"So you two will pass down the styles throughout generations?"

"Yeah."

"Wait," Kilik said. "Talim and Yun-Seong had kids? When I encountered them, they were going their seperate ways. I helped them get a raft to go home and even gave them directions to each country...so how did they get together again?" Kilik asked, confused.

"You're saying...you lived at the time of my ancestors from the late 16th century? That's impossible." June said.

"It's not impossible. People like me are immortal." June scoffed.

"Prove it. Tell me something about my ancestors that are not in any school textbook in the world."

"Talim had the ability to create an illusion of someone's loved one to help them pass over to the other side." Kilik easily said. I turned to Kilik, both impressed and shocked. June gave the same look.

"Good enough. I believe you," June approved. "Yun-Seong realized he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Talim, so he convinced his master to let him see Talim one last time. When he got to her village, she was unhealthy. She had gotten a disease that was spreading throughout the country. I can't remember the name of it, but it was pretty deadly. Yun-Seong decided to stay with Talim until she got better. When she did, they fell in love. Yun-Seong stopped fighting after they had their first kid. Passed his sword down throughout generations of our family. Now I have it. Unfortunately, Rose had to find her own since Talim's blades were buried with her." June explained.

After a long moment of silence, I started to speak. "June, if you want, you and your sister can join us. We could use another hand in finding and defeating Soul Edge, and you look like you need some food." June looked at his sister and turned back at us.

"Thanks for the offer, but I must decline. This place is our home. We can't leave it...no matter the cost. This forest is where our parents took us every summer. They flew us to Germany and drove us here, to the forest they said was special to fighters like us. Our family died here last summer from some attack of a swordsman. My sister and I were able to fight him off and kill him, but he brutally murdered our family before we killed him. I still remember my mother's last words...'Survive here'. I swore I wouldn't let my sister get taken or get killed in that outside world. I learned that there are people willing to do disgusting things to her, and I can't risk it. At least for now."

"I understand, June. Protecting your younger sibling is everything. If you let anything happen to them...you'll never forgive yourself."

"You have a younger sibling, too?" June asked.

"I did. He was murdered the night our family went to Canada for vacation. We stayed near a port where many ships were. Our parents went out for a dinner date...and he asked me if he and I could swim at the shore. I didn't let him, and he got mad. When I fell asleep on the couch...he-he walked outside. A pirate, who was on the ships, killed him, with two long swords." I choked out the last sentence when I spoke.

June then put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry. But you know how much I need her to stay in safety." I nodded and stood up.

"Well, might as well get going. Nice meeting you two." I then turned to Kilik. "C'mon, Kilik."

"Thanks for understanding, Amber. I appreciate it." June said, shaking my hand. I then went into my food sack and grabbed a sandwhich and many energy bars. I set them down, saying, "Here. You need it." Rose gave me a thankful look and grabbed a bar.

"Let's go, Amber." Kilik said and walked off. I followed him into the rest of the forest as Soul Calibur became more and more uneasy.

**A/N: **So that's that! So I hope you enjoyed, and sorry if it is moving to fast. R&R!


	7. Chapter 6: Discussions & Dilemmas

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...I've been super busy with so many things. Anyways, here is chapter 6, where we meet someone from school. Any guesses who? Pretty sure you know who.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own original characters.**

Chapter 6: Discussions & Dilemmas

"Hi-Yah!" Kilik yelled as he struck down yet another opponent. This one was a sword and shield girl named Artemis. She is one of the many fighters who are going after Soul Edge.

"You're fighting the next couple of people. I'm starting to get tired." Kilik said as he walked up to me. I was staring at my reflection in the lake near where Kilik was fighting. "Amber?" he asked.

I turned around, saying, "Ok. Got it."

"What's going on with you? You have been off these last couple of days."

"It's just...what June said. How he will do everything to keep Rose alive. I wish I could've done that with Rick. That I had fought off that pirate." Kilik sighed as he walked next to me.

"You know what I went through many centuries ago. You didn't kill Rick. Not with your own hands. I killed Xianglian...and I still wish I could've done something different. Save her. But my own staff, the one that I rely on with everything...has her blood stained onto it."

"I know, Kilik. But you don't know what it's like...to feel revenge. To want to see the killer's blood everywhere."

"No, but I do know how it feels that it is your fault. And that is our reason to fight." Kilik said as he got up. I looked up at him and he extended his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"Thanks, Kilik." I said.

He smiled and we walked forward, towards a ruined chapel. "She's becoming more and more uneasy. I think we're getting really close." I told Kilik. "Keep your eyes open for any traps." Kilik said.

As we walked forward, the sun started to set. Kilik set up a tent. It was bigger than the one I got. We found it abandoned around an old house. I convinced Kilik to take it and he eventually agreed. He got inside and I joined him. We sat across from each other as we talked about random stuff.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Kilik asked me. I scoffed.

"No. I'm a freakshow who's best friends betrayed me for popularity."

"And there is not one single person who shows signs?" he asked.

"Not really. I have only one friend. And he is just a friend."

"I see." Kilik sarcastically said.

"What about you, Kilik? Any girls for you?"

"I'm not the romantic type."

"So you're telling me you haven't fallen for a girl since Xianghua, you're only love?"

"Pretty much. Besides, everyone I meet will eventually die. That's why I go disappear for a century to avoid anyone recognizing me."

"You haven't felt a spark with any girl...for over 4 centuries?" I asked, not believing him.

"Nope."

"Then you need go find someone. Pass on your bloodline if you ever die.

"Xiba had a kid with a nice Chinese girl. I have plenty of descendants all around China."

"Do they fight like you?"

"They don't know anything. I check on them every once in a year by just casually walking past them or watching them at their homes from a tree."

"Then just find a girl for you to just be with."

"I'm fine, Amber. What happened with Xianghua is different. She was special, but I moved on."

"Okay. Whatever you say." I said and yawned.

"Go to sleep, Amber. We need full rest for tomorrow."

"Ok, Kilik." I replied and lay down on the blanket I set up.

The sun shined through the fabric of the tent. I sat up and looked next to me. Kilik was still asleep. That's a first.

I got up and grabbed my sword. I went outside and walked around. I started to go more towards where we were headed. I went up a steep hill and proceeded to move on without Kilik, just to know where we were headed.

As I looked around, I saw a figure. This one was a male with a long, thin sword. He was looking off a cliff. I silently approached him and readied myself. I got into my stance.

"Leave or I push you off. You can challenge me, but you'll die anyways." I said boldly. The guy turned around.

"Amber? What are you doing here?" said a familiar voice. I got out of position and walked towards him. He walked into the sunlight.

"Ryker? What are you doing here?"

"I think we're both here for the same reason." he said. I walked closer to him and hugged him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." I told him.

"Same." was all he replied.

"Amber?" I heard Kilik call out. I let go of Ryker and looked back. He was watching me.

You're up?" I asked, acting like nothing happened. Kilik walked to us.

"So is he the 'friend'? The _'only friends'_ guy?" Kilik said with a smile. Ryker gave me a look and I shook my head.

"He doesn't know what he's saying. He's 446 years old."

Ryker laughed and said, "Now that is believable. My parents told me so much about this stuff when I was a kid. They were so...obsessed with the two swords."

"Maybe your ancestor was a wielder of a soul sword." I suggested.

"Yeah. I was told that he was a wielder of both swords. Said there is a family belief where if I go anywhere near Soul Edge, something will happen. I'm here to determine if it is good or bad."

"There is only one person in history who wielded both swords, Ryker, not including the Hero King. You know he got...possessed. What makes you think that the 'belief' is good?" I asked, worried.

"Because Soul Calibur affected my family bloodline. When he grabbed a hold of it, something good was destined to happen. Don't know why, but I wanna find out for myself."

"But Ryker, you don't know what the sword does to people. But based on what happened to Siegfried-"

"I just wanna see, ok? If I start to show any sign of 'him' taking over me, stop me and stab the sword with your fancy Soul Calibur."

"Amber, I'm not so sure about this. You don't know what might happen when he gets too close. The Evil Seed might occur again, and I might be immune, but you are not. And you two will kill each other. No matter the sword you have." Kilik told me. I then turned to Ryker, then back to Kilik.

"Kilik, Ryker is my best friend. We'd never do that."

"I killed my sworn sister because of that."

"True, but you are here to stop us if anything goes wrong. Besides, life is full of taking risks." I tried to convince him.

"Master taught you of the events of Patroklos Alexander. The sword tried to kill his sister and destroy Soul Edge. So if Ryker does turn into Nightmare, who will be the one being forced to kill him?" Kilik asked me.

"Nothing like that will happen. Let's just get our tent and get a move on." Kilik sighed and turned around. He walked towards the tent and I turned to Ryker. "I trust you, Ryker. Even though Kilik may not, I do."

"I know, Amber. He's the type of person who can't trust someone as easily as others. Give him some time. He'll like me soon enough," Ryker smiled. I smiled back and we just smiled at each other.

"Amber, I-"

"Let's go." Kilik said boldly behind us. He walked to me, saying, "You are such a liar."

"Shut up." I joked. He nudged my shoulder and I nudged him back. We got our tent and Ryker says he has tents for all of us, giving us 4 total tents.

The three of us walked towards the chapel. When we got there, I felt Soul Calibur calm down as I entered through what was left of a doorway.

"Guess Soul Calibur likes it here." I told Kilik as Ryker investigated the place.

"Guess so."

I looked around. I searched through the place as I soon felt Soul Calibur suddenly become more uneasy than it has ever been.

"Kilik, come here." I said loudly so he could here me. I heard him approach me.

"You feel it too?" he asked. I nodded.

"Something is in here." I said. The two of us followed the feeling. It led us to the edge. I looked down it carefully, seeing what was down there.

"Ryker, you got the rope and hook?" I shouted.

"Yup." I heard him reply. He tossed it to me and I gave one end of it to Kilik.

"What do you think you are doing!?" he asked, concerned.

"Relax. I'm just gonna go down there to see some stuff. You'll pull me back up." Kilik hesitantly nodded and helped me tie the rope around my waist. After he tied the last knot, I walked to the edge and looked down again. I saw what looked like a black abyss.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Positive." I replied. I signaled for him to get ready. I jumped off the edge and landed against the wall. I slowly leaped down to the end of the fall. When it got dark, I grabbed my flashlight out of my pocket and hit the switch. After a few long minutes, I finally saw ground. I hopped off the wall and yelled, "I made it!" to Kilik.

"Ok! Be careful and tell me when you need to move around a bit!" he shouted back. I shined the flashlight around, looking for anything useful.

After about half an hour of searching, I finally found something. A dark blue piece of what looked like armor.

"I think I found a piece of armor!" I yelled.

"Great! Keep looking!" Kilik yelled back. I reached for the shard. It was small, but Soul Calibur was going crazy at my side. I started to look for more clues and information on Soul Edge.

"Ah!" I heard Ryker yell.

"What's going on!?" I yelled up there, worried.

"We're under attack! I'm gonna fight the guy! You stay there and keep looking!" Kilik yelled.

"What?! Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. Kilik already tied the rope down and started to battle against the intruder. I worriedly looked for more stuff, but to no success. I found a few skeletons, which were absolutely disgusting, and lots of shards of swords. None of the shards of the swords were connected to Soul Edge, according to Soul Calibur, but I took them anyways. I placed them into my plastic bag as I waited for Kilik. After 5 long minutes, I heard Kilik yell.

"Amber? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Pull me up!"

"Ok! We need to hurry! Ryker's hurt!"

"How bad!?" I worried.

"Not sure!" he answered. When I reached the top, Kilik helped me back up and I ran to Ryker while untying the rope. I dropped the rope onto the ground and went to him. He had a few major cuts. "Kilik, what happened?!" I shouted.

"Well, he was standing guard when a creature slashed him. He was a giant with an axe. The newest Astaroth."

"Astaroth? The giant who killed your friend's crew?"

"Yeah. He is the newest edition. Bigger, stronger, and badder. A bigger craving for power and Soul Edge." Kilik told me as I tried to tend Ryker's wounds.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He's gone for now. I beat him and he fled." Kilik told me. He walked to Ryker and checked the wound closely.

"He'll be fine. It'll hurt for awhile, but he'll heal with rest and no fights." Kilik told me and bandaged Ryker's hip, covering the blood.

"Thanks, Kilik. I really don't want to lose another best friend."

"Another?"

"I lost everything when Rick died, remember?"

"Amber, relax. None of us are gonna die or become seriously injured. We are all here for each other." I nodded and helped Kilik get Ryker over his shoulders. We left the chapel and set up camp.

After an hour, Ryker finally woke up on the blankets I set up for him in a tent. Kilik had just finished healing part of the wound before leaving to let it set. "What happened?" Ryker asked me. He sat up, cringing at the sudden pain at his waist.

"Don't move too much. It disturbs the healing process." I told him and helped him lay back down.

"Like I said, what happened?" He reiterated

"A giant with a giant axe." I told him, hoping he would remember.

"Did...did he get me?"

"Yeah. Pretty badly. You knocked out with one hit. Kilik was able to fight him off."

"H-how did I survive?"

"Kilik tended your wounds and semi-healed them. Now, it's up to your body to heal fully."

"How long until I can fight?" he quietly asked.

"It all depends on how fast you heal." I told him. He looked to me and smiled.

"Thank you, Amber. Even though you didn't heal me, it's nice to know that you're here for me. Thanks for being such a good friend."

I smiled back.

"Any time, Ryker. You're my best friend."

**A/N: **So yeah. We see Ryker and then he can't fight. That's just how I write :). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Who else should we meet from school? Arianna? Kristen? Some random person? We'll see soon enough. And I still don't know how often I will update.

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7: Growing Relationships

**A/N: **Soooooo sorry for the long wait guys! I've had severe writer's block and I've been looking for inspiration (AKA I've been playing SC5). Hope you guys can forgive me. The update rate is still all over the place, considering that I've started school a few weeks ago. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! R&R!

**I don't own anything but my OCs**

Chapter 7: Growing Relationships

Ryker has been healing for a month now. Soul Edge hasn't been found yet, but many are determined. I've been attacked many times by people seeking destruction of Soul Calibur or wanting it to themselves.

I finished fighting off my last enemy before Kilik called out to me. "Amber! You ok?" he shouted from across the area.

"Yeah! I'm heading back for breakfast!" I yelled back, turning around and heading towards our latest shelter. When I arrived, Kilik had prepared some eggs and bacon we bought from a local market and gave two plates to me. I put down one of them on a flat surface and took the other into Ryker's tent. He was still sleeping. I shook him gently before he woke up. The covers fell down, revealing his topless body with a long scar running diagonally across his abdomen and hips. I looked at the scar.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"Little bit."

"Oh." There was a brief moment of silence of us looking at the scar.

"Well, enough looking at my 6-pack. What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Eggs and bacon." I replied.

"Yum."

I handed him the food and told him, "I'm going to the store later to get some more blankets and food. It might get cold out. You need a jacket?" He shook his head.

"Naw. Brought one with me, but thanks." he told me. I left the tent and grabbed my plate of breakfast, quickly eating it before grabbing a part of our stash of saved money and getting ready to go the market.

"Maybe you should stay here. I'll go instead." I heard Kilik say behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"C'mon. Let me get out of this place. I'll be fine. I'm bringing a different sword with me."

"But it's not safe for you to be alone out there. Someone can pop out of nowhere and kill you."

"It's a store, not a criminal hideout." I told him. He sighed and nodded and let me walk off. When I arrived at the store, I got many food items, including eggs, bacon, snacks, etc. I then got a few thin and thick blankets for extra warmth and comfort. I walked aisle by aisle, examining what to buy. I walked to the medical part of the store, grabbing bottles of pain killers, gauzes, rubbing alcohol, and many other things that treat wounds. I walked up to the register and purchased the items. The lady handed me my change and I grabbed my bag. When I arrived back at the shelter, Kilik stopped practicing.

"I got food, blankets, and meds." I told him, giving him the bag.

"Nice. I'll stash up the meds and organize the food and blankets. Put the money back where you got it." he told me. I nodded and put it back. I took out the back-up sword I had in my backpack. I figured people would sense Soul Calibur with me, so I brought the one Edge Master made himself with his friend, the blacksmith. Luckily, I didn't get caught with it.

I walked over to my tent and dropped off my stuff. I grabbed Soul Calibur and put it in the holder at my waist. I then approached Kilik's tent. I zipped it open and walked in. "Comin' in." I warned him. I saw him put down a piece of paper and look at me.

"Yeah?" he quickly asked. I looked at the turned down piece of paper.

"What's that?"

He sighed. "Amber, please. I need my privacy sometimes." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kilik, I know you. You have no secrets."

"Amber, it's in the past."

"C'mon, Kilik. Tell me. Not like the textbook has every bit of information of you." I sarcastically said. He sighed and handed me the paper. I examined it, gasping.

"Is this-"

"A picture of Xianghua and Xiba, when Xianghua visited Xiba one year. He didn't know that she was his mother, but he was willing to take a picture with her. I look at it everyday, thinking, 'That could've been the three of us. A family.' But then, well, you know the rest. And when Xiba fell in love with Jade, the Chinese girl he married, I told him. I told him of my mistakes. How the random guy who gave him the Kali-Yuga was his father, and his best friend is his half-sister. He didn't take it well, asking why I told him that late in life, when he was 20 years old. I told him to not make the mistakes I did and really savor the time he has with Jade, and stay by her side at all her strongest, normal, and weakest points. And he listened...and when he died, I went to his funeral. He was buried next to Xianghua, Leixia, and even Wujin, Xianghua's husband. I was given back the Kali-Yuga and I wielded only that weapon after that, no other style." he explained as I put down the photo.

"And when Xianghua died...?" I asked.

"I hadn't learned about it until a month after, when my friend Maxi told me. He had been trying to reach me, and when he did, I didn't believe him until he took me to her grave. It took me awhile to recover, but I did." he quietly said, grabbing the photo and putting it in his pocket. I patted him on the back and he put his arm around me.

"I expect you to do the same as Xiba." he told me. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there, in silence. I then moved my head away and grabbed Soul Calibur.

"What is so special about our weapons? What makes the Kali-Yuga and Soul Calibur so special?"

"I'm not so sure, Amber. But they aren't as special as you think. Sure, my rod has the power to absorb any power, but any weapon can destroy a power. Like your sword. It has the ability to stop Soul Edge, but any strong fighter can. It's not the weapon, it's the soul. The weapon is just icing on the cake."

"Then why do we need it?"

"Because we have it for a reason. We were given these for a great cause."

I looked at my sword. "I know what happened with Patroklos and his sister. He was turned into crystal for fighting his destiny before he managed to get out. I...I'm scared that it'll happen to me. No, I'm not scared. I'm terrified. This sword can take over me."

"But it won't, Amber. I promise. You have one of the strongest souls I have seen throughout my entire long life. You will not get overpowered by the sword."

"Aw, thanks, Kilik." I told him and hugged him. I then got up and left the tent. I walked across the rocks and the grass and stopped at the solid, flat, rock platform. I practiced my moves as my sword swooshed through the air.

I woke up in my tent at the peak of dawn. I fixed my messy bed hair and put it into my usual hairstyle, tied up. I walked out of my tent and saw Kilik already training. I then walked over to him and together, we trained.

After the long training session, I made breakfast consisting of eggs, which I made over our fire pit, bacon, and sausage. I put the breakfast on three plates, splitting the food equally between us. I grabbed two plates. I gave the first one to Kilik and the second one to Ryker.

"Thanks." he told me.

"Yup. What do you want for lunch later?" I asked.

"Can we get pizza from the place across the market? And can it be cheese-stuffed crust?" he asked excitingly, sounding like a child. I laughed.

"Slow down, kiddo. That's expensive. How about regular pizza, no stuffed crust?" He sighed.

"Fine." I laughed again.

"You sound like a 10 year old."

"I know. But I'd die for pizza." he smiled. He then walked out of the tent and I followed. He put his extras in the forest for the animals and washed his plate in the fresh water pond around the area.

"I like it here. Can we just stay here?" he asked me.

"That's up to whether or not we have any leads toward Soul Edge."

"Right." he said quietly, looking away. "Anyways," I broke the moment of silence that had started between us.

"Since you are up and moving, I wanted to show you what I got from the chapel before I went to help you."

"Like what? A shard of Soul Edge?"

"Close enough." I told him, pulling out the piece of armor. He gasped.

"Is this-"

I nodded. "A piece of the Azure Nightmare's armor."

He tried to grab it, but it resulted into it burning in his hands. He flinched and held his burning hand.

I gasped. "Are you okay?!"

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"That hasn't happened before." I claimed, holding the armor, inspecting it.

"It must be some kind of protection from my family's past. A restriction." Ryker said calmly. I then put the shard of armor back into the bag.

"Which is why you aren't going to that sword." I told him.

"What? Come on, Amber. You know how much I need to see what happens."

"Curiosity killed the cat. And it ruined Siegfried's life forever." I snapped at Ryker.

"One burn ain't killing me, Amber. Neither will a closer look at the sword." I then gave him a look.

He mimicked the look back at me, and I said, "Ryker. If getting a closer look at the sword works, then fine. But you aren't grabbing onto it. You're soul will be eaten by the sword for full resurrection."

"I know, Mom." he joked and I playfully pushed him.

"Well, I'm gonna go get lunch." I said and left the tent.

After waiting a long time, I finally got pizza. Cheese-stuffed crust, just for the little kid who was silently pouting when I rejected the stuffed crust pizza. "Lunch!" I shouted. Ryker was speed walking, with caution, to me.

"Stuffed crust?" he asked happily.

"Stuffed crust." I confirmed. He smiled widely and grabbed a few slices and placed them onto a plate Kilik handed him. Ryker then walked into his tent.

"How much?" Kilik asked.

"Not bad. A bit more expensive then regular, but it's worth it." I said, handing him the change.

"That's fine. But he told me about the whole armor situation. What's up with that?" Kilik questioned.

"Kilik, come on. He is the bloodline of the Azure Night. It will affect him, for sure."

"Well he is vulnerable to the sword." Kilik defended himself.

"I know." I agreed, eating my pizza.

"Well if the Evil Seed comes and he sees it, he will lose it. And either we kill him or let him die a slow, painful death."

"I don't think-"

"Even I got infected with this evil. If it weren't for Xianglian, I wouldn't be here, as your mentor. But saving one's life means the sacrifice of another."

"But if we are able to prevent him from seeing such an evil light..." I trailed off.

"How? This can happen at any time of any day. Anyone can take this sword, but only few can resist it's power."

"So, if someone strong enough, no Evil Seed?"

"But where will we find someone so strong? They either need to have killed so many people, be the Hero King, or just a strong enough will."

"And Algol isn't around?" I asked.

"He has dissappeared in 1607. No word on where he is now, nor if he is still alive. He needs Soul Calibur and Soul Edge to become fully resurrected to bring a new era of peace, where he will be king of everyone. He won't be on your side, he'll just kill you for that sword." Kilik explained.

"Well then, we need to destroy that sword." I said. Kilik nodded and finished his pizza. He then went to his tent to do some stuff.

I walked into Ryker's tent, seeing him devour many slices of pizza. I laughed at Ryker.

"What? Can't a guy eat pizza?" I smiled and sat down on the sleeping bag next to him.

"You know Kilik and I are doing our best not to have you see the Evil Seed. If you go crazy...well...the only cure is the Dvapara-Yuga, but it will take forever to tie you down and have Kilik put it around your neck."

"Amber, you don't need to worry. We'll find Soul Edge before anyone even senses its presence."

"You keep saying that, but why haven't we found it?"

"It takes time to find that sword." Ryker said as he grabbed my hand.

"I know." I replied and rested my head on his shoulder. I then got up and took Soul Calibur out of the holster around my waist.

I turned to Ryker, saying, "I'm gonna go train with Kilik." I walked out of the tent and saw Kilik training by himself.

"After centuries of perfecting your technique, you still train." I pointed out to him.

He smiled, saying, "There's always something new to learn everyday, Amber." I got into my stance and he got into his. On the count of three, we both ran towards each other. I executed a strike to Kilik who immediately blocked it. He grabbed me, causing me to push him away and create an opening. I slashed at him many times before he was able to block me. We continued our training for hours before it got dark. Kilik stopped our training and left to get dinner. I washed myself off at the lake behind the bushes and went to Ryker. He was staring at the campfire I set up. I approached him and sat down next to him.

"Hey." I told him to get his attention. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Amber."

"Watcha thinking about?" I asked him.

"Just about my ancestors. Siegfried, mostly."

"What about Siegfried?"

"The fact that he didn't die from the sword. That the sword instead possessed him gradually. And after he regained his sanity...he never, you know..."

"As far as I know, Siegfried was a great man. He spent the rest of his life with a family. He was strong enough to accept his past." I said, grabbing his hand. I saw a small smile go onto his face.

"You know, before my uncle died 2 years ago, he tried teaching me how to fight like Siegfried. I got pretty good at it, but after he died I chose to just teach myself my own fighting style. Just a simple one for good combos and attack rates."

"You? Fought with a Zwëihandler?" I asked in disbelief. He chuckled.

"I know. Going from a huge heavy sword to a light long one. But you managed to learn everything about fighting within a small number of months."

"I just had it in me." I said. After a long moment of silence, Ryker finally spoke.

"Amber, I know I have been a little...curious about the sword. And I know it's powers and the fact that it can eat my soul and kill me brutally. And now I know that...that sword shouldn't be tested with. You, Kilik, and I must destroy it asap."

I smiled a little and said, "I'm glad you understand." He then started to say something, but paused.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Amber, I think I might-"

"Dinner!" Kilik yelled from behind us. He walked up to the camp with some burgers in hand. I let go of Ryker's hand and went straight to Kilik, helping him put down the food. Ryker then got up and also helped Kilik, putting away the money and giving us our drinks.

"These do not look very appetizing." Kilik claimed as he held his burger up.

"Well you've never had one so you don't know." I joked and ate my burger. Ryker sat next to me, saying, "Amber, about what I was saying..."

"We can talk about that later." I quietly said. He nodded and we silently ate our dinner.

Kilik broke the awkward silence by saying, "Ryker, I think you can start training again. I'll help you. Your wound will still hurt a little but it should be fine. I think I might know a style close to yours." Kilik said, grabbing a sword. The sword shifted into a sword like Ryker's.

Kilik told me that he still owns "The Master", a weapon that shifts forms during battle. He keeps it for training purposes only, and used it on me, fighting me with my own style.

"We start in the morning." Kilik said, finishing his food and walking to his tent. I looked at Ryker. He looked at me.

This shouldn't be happening. If I learned anything from cheesy movies, it's to never fall in love when you have power.


	9. Chapter 8: New Looks

**A/N:** This is what I call the bonus chapter. If this story was a game, these would be their 2P costumes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 8: New Looks

As the three of us moved to a new location, one close to Ostrheinsburg Castle, we were all recognized by our outfits. Fighters knew how we looked, and they attacked us for my sword. So, we decided to change how we look like, an alternative look

Kilik was the first to get a new outfit. Instead of his gladiator look he had with a hint of munk in it, he went shirtless with a dark leather vest on, replacing his chestplate. He wore kung fu pants and leather boots to "fit in" with the modern crowd. Somehow, his Kali-Yuga's colors changed into dark blue with metallic silver on the edges.

"This is what people wear these days, right?" he asked. He adjusted his vest awkwardly. I laughed.

"Kilik, normally people wear shirts." He shrugged. I adjusted his vest for him so it was straight and he thanked me.

"Is your sword gonna change to look more 'casual'?" Ryker asked as he looked through his clothes he brought. I nodded.

"It's going to be the Krita-Yuga. I think it will shift into my blade type or something."

"It should." Kilik told me. Ryker then left to go change, and we waited for him to come back. I kept looking through my clothes, looking for anything. After a few minutes, Ryker came out. He was completely shirtless, revealing the scar from Astaroth. His pants were a pair of slops Kilik bought him, and he wore boots to tuck in the pants.

"Yeah. They always wear shirts." Kilik joked. I then walked to Ryker.

"Why no shirt? It's gonna get colder."

"Meh. I like the cold. It soothes me." he joked. I traced his scar. He blushed and I asked, "Are you sure you're ready to fight?" He nodded.

"Kilik has trained me enough. I've conquered the pain." He then grabbed a small box from his bag. He showed it to me. It was hair dye.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"I'm going blonde. Everyone knows me from my reddish brown hair. Besides, I'll look more like Siegfried." I wished him luck trying to dye it.

I then grabbed my suitcase and went through my clothes. I grabbed my leather jacket, a black shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and combat boots. I got a pair of scissors and closed my tent. I changed out of my clothes and into my new ones. I cut my long hair to a mid length. I got out my own hair dye and dyed my hair brown. I looked into my small mirror. I frowned at myself. This isn't me. I looked at my sword. The blue turned into a silver. The handle went brown, and Soul Calibur turned into the Krita-Yuga. I walked out of my tent and saw Ryker with blonde hair. The two looked at me, smiling. "Nice." Ryker said. I noticed he changed Theos, his sword's, handle. It was no longer straight and black. It was curved and a reddish brown.

"Well, shall we go to the castle?" Kilik asked. Ryker and I gathered our stuff and walked to the castle.


	10. Chapter 9: Vengeance

**A/N: **I'm back! So after writing this story for awhile, I realized that Cervantes is the reason why Amber fights and thought "Well she might as well fight him." and so...

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 9: Vengeance

"Oh no." Kilik said. I ran over to him worriedly.

We were in the castle, searching many places for clues of the sword.

"What!?" I asked worriedly.

Kilik continued to look out the window. I looked out it, seeing the entrance to the castle. There were two people fighting. One with a snake sword and one with...

"A pistol sword..." I trailed off. I saw the man wielding the two swords and saw he had a pirate outfit on.

"Cervantes." I said angrily. I immediately left the room to go to the entrance, hearing Kilik call my name out.  
I ran down the spiral staircase as fast as I could. I felt my body heat up, and my sword tensed.  
When I got to the entrance, I went through the old doors and looked for him. I saw the woman who was wielding the snake sword down on the ground, knocked out, still breathing.

I walked towards him, only to feel a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, seeing Kilik and Ryker behind me.

"Amber, please. I know you hate him because of your brother, but is this worth it? Killing the man who killed him? Who are you trying to prove something to?" Kilik asked.

"No one." I snapped at him.

"No one? I know you, Amber. Enough to know when you're lying. You're not wanting to prove anything to me, Kilik, or even Rick. You wanna prove something to yourself." Ryker said.

I scoffed. "Myself? What's there to prove?"

"That you had a chance at saving him. If you kill Cervantes, you will know you could've saved Rick. That if you were to go back in time, you could save him. And so that you know you can protect those you love."

I then calmed down. I looked at Ryker, then at Cervantes. I clenched onto my sword, causing it to turn into Soul Calibur.

I became angry again, and walked over to Cervantes. He noticed me and smiled.

"Well, lady luck must be on my side today."

"Rick Rosales." I angrily said.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Did I kill him slowly or within one strike?"

"He was 9. A little boy at the shore."

"Oh, I remember him. He died in one hit. He must be your brother, hm?"

I angrily got into my stance. Cervantes smirked and aimed his pistol sword at me. I immediately dodged the bullet, and we engaged into battle.

"My brother must be avenged!" I yelled at him.

"Shut up, unless you wanna end up like him." Cervantes said with a smirk.

I angrily ran towards him. He immediately shot me with his pistol sword and then stabbed me many times, causing me to groan in pain. I swung my sword at him and hit him once. I swung it again and he blocked it and counterattacked with a combo. He stabbed me and threw me to the ground. I quickly got up, only to get stabbed once again, shot up into the air, and shot one last time, causing me to get pushed over towards Kilik and Ryker.

I stood up and turned towards them. They both ran to help me but I stopped them.

I looked at Cervantes and got prepared for the final blow. He raised his arm up and prepared the shot before my sword glowed. It glowed brightly, nearly blinding me. I shielded my eyes with my arm and felt the sword take control, as if I was being consumed.  
I noticed I couldn't take control of my actions.

I tried to do an attack but my body wouldn't let me, and I was trapped.

"What's going on?" I asked. I then realized I was inside my head. I was being controlled by someone else.

"You were weak. About to die. I came and helped you." a voice said.

"Huh?"

I noticed Cervantes on the ground, breathing heavily.

I noticed my body moving, preparing one last strike. I saw myself about to kill him.

"NO!" I yelled out, causing me to hear what sounded like glass shattering, like it is the bond between us.

"Fool!" was all I heard before I regained myself. I had complete control again  
I dropped my sword in exhaustion. Cervantes smirked, and aimed his pistol sword. I grabbed it and tossed it to the side. He dropped his other sword and was bleeding down his arm and mouth.

"G-go ahead. Finish me off. Kill me."

I picked up my sword and pointed it at him.

"No." I boldly said. I then walked away, over to Ryker and Kilik, who stared at me. They were confused.

I turned back around to Cervantes. "What's killing you gonna do? Prove that I'm like you?"

I took Ryker's hand and the three of us went to camp, letting Cervantes bleed out.

**R&R!**

**A/N:** I'm sooooo sorry about the long wait, and due to all the things I have been doing, I'm officially putting this story on hiatus. I'm really sorry, but I should be back at least before Thanksgiving-in America-and I really hope that you guys will still read my story. Once again, I'm sorry and I will be sure to update when I have the time, but please don't expect me to update soon after this.

And to people who send me PMs, I will reply whenever I can.

_**Peace out**_


End file.
